Bearer Seek Seek Lust
by TheRealRecky
Summary: The female Chosen Undead's sexual adventures. Smut


A halberd stabs into the headless manikin. The blood splatters onto the wielder of this halberd, the Chosen Undead. It's been a long day fighting though the lands of Earthen Peak. The area's ridden with pools of poison and deadly manikins lie hiding around every corner. The Chosen Undead lets out a sigh of exhaustion as she removes her helmet to get some fresh air.

She wipes some sweat off her forehead. Her slim body hidden underneath the rusting knight armor. Only her face exposed; her sharp blue eyes and short brunette ponytail. Evalynne, the Chosen Undead.

 _Almost there,_ Evalynne tells herself as she clutches her trusty halberd and proceeds into deadly territory. She scans each new room carefully making sure she's not walking into any ambushes. Out of the corner she spots something move.

A beautiful women stands across the room dressed in a skirt exposing a dangerous amount of thigh, a bra barely containing her large cleavage, long black gloves reaching past the elbow, and a faded red hood covering her face. The woman stood 20 feet away, facing perpendicular to Evalynne.

 _Am I imagining this? Such a scantily clad women in a place like this._ Though Evalynne had to admit the strange women did look rather sexy. Evalynne approaches cautiously trying to look at any place an enemy might be hiding, but really she was mostly just ogling the hooded women's bare skin. Being too distracted Evalynne accidently kicks a stone alerting the hooded women of her presence. The sexy women launches a fire ball towards Evalynne, which she barely rolls out of the way.

 _Shit!_ Evalynne charges forwards, halberd pointing ready to strike. Another fireball is sent towards Evalynne. She charges though the flames and stabs the hooded women, defeating her.

 _Fuck that was too close._ Evalynne takes a drink from her estus and picks up the drop items from the pyromancer which turn out to be the full clothing set. _Hmmm, the Desert Sorceress set._

Evalynne takes a look around. _It's all clear. No one's around. And I really a break I'll just try the outfit on._ Evalynne rests her halberd against the wall as she begins to strip out of her knight armor. _What a relief it is to get all this metal off_. Evalynne stands alone in the room only in a ragged bra and underwear. _Time to get this off too._ She pulls off her rags exposing her nipples and clit to the fresh air. Her body's slim with average but attractive assets. Evalynne runs her hands over her nude skin feeling her body. It's been a long time since she had a moment to herself like this. She feels her breasts and pinches her tits exciting a low moan. Slowly she moves her hands down to between her legs. A finger glides over her smooth pussy.

 _Whoa! This isn't the place. Just here to try on this outfit. Not here to have too much fun._

Evalynne pulls up a thin black thong, followed by black tights, and then the skirt. The thin cloth skirt opens way past the thigh showing off half her ass and the occasional peak of her crotch. Evalynne then brought the bra up and clips it around her back. It is very low, barely covering half her breasts, and tight, greatly pushing up her cleavage. _Wow, I never knew these girls could look like this._ Next were the gloves, Evalynne slowly rolls them up her arms ending at her triceps. She decides to not put on the hood and leaves it at that.

With the outfit complete she checks herself out. She was a little turned on by the sight of herself. Her long slender legs enhanced by the black tights, exposing flesh at the thigh to ass. Her breasts were almost bursting out of the bra, jiggling as she took a step. _Hell, I'm almost having nip slips right now and I'm not even doing anything._ The long dark gloves did give a classiness to the very slutty outfit giving a very sexy look.

Half of her wants to give the outfit to Rosabeth and the other half wants to keep it for herself.

 _Fuck I wish there was a mirror here to see this better._

The skirt complete exposing half her thong enticed Evalynne too much. She let one of her fingers slip into her skirt towards her clit, slowly rubbing the thin fabric of her thong. _Fuck. I can't resist._ Evalynne brought her other hand up to rub her large cleavage, letting soft moans out. She quickens her pace with her pussy. She slides her thong aside to let a finger into herself. A sharp moan escapes her lips. She leans against the wall before her legs give up on supporting her. She pulls the thong completely off and throws it off to the side.

Soon it's not the occasional quiet moan being let out, replaced with large gasps and high pitched desperate moans. Evalynne lets a second finger into her pussy as she quickly brings them in and out. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck. I`m so fucking close!_

Dark spirit CapatainScrub has invaded!

 _Shit, what the fuck!_ Evalynne quickly pulls her fingers out and grabs her halberd. Not soon afterwards the red invader appears equipped with heavy steel armor, whip, and shield. The phantom does a decapitate taunt towards Evalynne.

Evalynne yells, "Come on you fucker!" She swings her halberd towards the phantom, though he easily steps back, dodging the attack. The invader cracks his whip towards Evalynne. She tries to move out of the way, but not wanting to expose her ass in a flip, the whip hits and cuts a wound into her arm.

The fight continues as Evalynne struggles against her opponent.

 _Fuck!_ Evalynne moves awkwardly, trying not the have her tits burst out of her bra. _Hell, just the weight of my tits bouncing everywhere is awkward enough._ Evalynne takes short steps trying not to show her ass and wet pussy to the invader.

Another crack of the whip strikes blood against her exposed stomach.

 _Fuck it. I'm not losing for the sake of my dignity_. The phantom attacks again, this time Evalynne rolls out of the way having her skirt fly up showing the brief flash of her pussy. As she recovers from the roll her boobs bounce out of her bra exposing her tits to the view of the invader. _Enjoy the view before I kill you._

The battle beings to go in favor towards Evalynne as she gets some hits on the phantom, which is slightly distracted by Evalynne's bouncing tits and upskirts.

As the phantom health nears its end Evalynne gets over confident. She sends a predictable swing, which the invader sees coming and parry's her attack with his shield.

 _Fuck!_ Evalynne's staggered and falls to the ground. _I'm done for._

Evalynne submits to the incoming finishing blow, but it doesn't come. Instead the invader stands there staring at Evalynne.

 _What are you doing?_

Evalynne follows his gaze straight towards her pussy. Evalynne realizes she's lying on the ground her legs spread open with her exposed, dripping cunt.

 _There is only one way I'm getting out of here alive._ Evalynne musters up the courage and says in a seductive tone, "Like what you see?"

The invader lets out a hungry breath.

 _I'll take that as a yes_.

Evalynne brings her hand to her wet pussy and slowly beings to masturbate. Her fingers easily slide in and out and she begins at a quick pace. The invader takes out a pair of binoculars to get a better view.

Evalynne thought she was going to fake and give a show but the moans escaping her mouth were no faking, they're loud and raw. Evalynne rips the skirt fully off having her bottom completely bare. The invader stipes off his metal leggings revealing a large erect cock and starts to jack off to Evalynne.

Between moans Evalynne yells, "Fuck! Put it inside me. I need it NOW!"

The invader gets on top of Evalynne, she doesn't give a shit about his heavy weight of his amour. She moans from the feeling of cold steel on her tits. The phantom harshly inserts his dick in Evalynne's vagina. She lets out a loud scream as he begins to pound into her. Evalynne plants sloppy kisses onto the helm of the invader. The phantom gives out low grunts with each hump.

Finally the invader speaks in a low gruff voice, "I'm going to cum."

Immediately after the words are spoken he shoots out his hot load of jizz into Evalynne.

 _Motherfucker I haven't even fucking orgasmed yet!_

The phantom collapses on top of Evalynne form post climax exhaustion. In rage and desperation, Evalynne takes the opportunity to pull out a dagger from her inventory to cut the invader's throat out. Blood splatters all over Evalynne's face and tits.

Invader Banished

The invader vanquishes away. Evalynne is left naked on the ground. Her pussy drenched with cum, and her tits with blood. Yep, she felt dirty. She wipes her face from the blood. _All I wanted was a fucking orgasm._

The mood to continue masturbating just wasn't there with all the blood covering her. She contemplates cleaning herself in the poisonous baths of Earthen Peaks but decides not to.

 _Fuck it._ She gets up and grabs her halberd, and continues towards the boss, naked and covered in blood and jizz.


End file.
